Coffee Beans
by N A I V E c r i m s o n
Summary: Apparently, the only thing Allen can do is help Komui get coffee beans. And when he does, what happens?
1. Hurt

_How long has it been since my last mission?_

Allen smiled and gazed at the ceiling above him, one that had been already decorated with carvings of intricate patterns. It had been some time since he had last went out of the Headquarters, but it wasn't as if he was complaining. The last time he had returned from an unbelievably close shave from the Akumas, he had been sporting a wound that looked as if his skin had been hacked open with a very crude chopper. Of course, it was mostly his fault that that had happened; he hadn't been paying very much attention to the creature. As always, he was more concerned in looking out for his friends, and on that very day, his friend had taken the visage of that of a Finder, one that was named Ken.

As usual, he had jumped right in the face of the oncoming monster and smashed away the rain of bullets with his arm, though the force had thrown him back against the wall. Sure, it had been done many times; he entirely lost count of the number of times his body had been wracked upon some form of establishment or another. But still, that never meant that his body could morph and take on the sturdiness to match what he had been flung against.

As a result, he had promptly fainted, blood flowing freely from the wound a rather large falling fragment of the building had made. The last thing he had felt back then was the warmth of his very own life liquid seeping from the rather grievous wound on his side, the piercing pain that ran the length of his entire being.

And the very last thought that played in his mind was something along the lines of 'stupid coffee beans'.

And it would have been highly amusing had he not fainted then.

And the next thing that he actually consciously knew was that he saw some faces hovering over him. Delirious, he had attempted to reach out and smack that annoying thing out his face, only to hear an annoyed voice waft over him. Funnily enough, that voice had sounded oddly familiar. Blinking rapidly in order to clear his vision, he squinted and tried to piece that drifting face before him into something that actually made sense.

And once that deed was accomplished, he smiled rather sheepishly.

'Bean sprout here actually tried to smack me! We should have left him to die!'

He heard a rather playful voice that actually matched the face of the one that was looking down at him. He saw one eye grinning down at him, creased at the side in laughter. Emerald in hue, it seemed to be noting every single detail of him. He supposed that was excusable, since Lavi was indeed going to be a future Bookman. If he had not tried to note everything down, Allen was sure that the present Bookman, the one Lavi had taken to calling 'Panda', would again leap out of nowhere and start pelting Lavi on the head with a series of formidable kicks.

Shifting on the bed, Allen glanced down and saw his upper torso entirely enveloped in bandages, and he grimaced as he saw the sheer thickness of them. Was it that bad?

A thwack hit his head, and Allen's zenith flew backwards in such an awkward position that a peal of laughter could be heard. Snapping his head back forward, he tried to glare at Lavi, but failed miserably. Except for Kanda, Allen had never really been successful at getting mad at anyone for long. Especially not Lavi. That guy was simply someone that knew how to lighten a mood, even if he himself wasn't feeling so happy. It was one of the perks that made Allen like to have Lavi around. Coupled with the fact that Lavi had prowess that left even Allen in awe at times, he was a very handy companion to have around.

'Lie back down. We don't want you opening those wounds again.'

A soft voice could be heard coming from another corner of the room, and Allen immediately whipped his head around to the direction of the emittance.

Rinali had her hand on the golden doorknob, the door only slightly ajar as she made her way in. Allen could only smile at her presence and the amused smile that was hanging on her face as she quickly took in the scene – Lavi's extended fingers, and the shocked look that entirely disfigured Allen's otherwise amiable face.

'How're you feeling?'

Shooting her with a reassuring smile, Allen nodded at her.

'A little sore, but otherwise very much fine, thanks. What happened?'

'You fainted.'

Turning his head back to Lavi, he found that the male had a rather serious look hanging about his face now, something that Allen did not see very often. As a result, Allen had been a little startled then, but quickly composed himself again, dropping the smile from his face. When his smile was not matched by Lavi's, then he knew that something important was coming up. And Allen made every conscious effort to pay attention and listen, out of respect and duty.

'Did you see the number of Akuma there were?

Allen shook his head.

'I was too busy trying to fend them off. '

Allen shrugged. Indeed he had. His mission was actually quite simple; to gather information and to bring back some coffee beans for Komui. Not that he had really needed a Finder for the latter, but the former was rather important to the Black Order. Rumors that the Millenium Earl would be preparing for his last and final dance had reached the elongated ears of the Black Order. The place in which Allen was send to was situated very close to where the last battle between a Noah and an Exorcist had been, so Allen had been sent to gather information. The Exorcist had vanished into thin air, with no trace. The only reason as to how they knew there was a battle, was due to the Exorcist's golem, with had been sent back with haste to the Order.

'We saw the battling signs.'

Rinali took over, her voice still soft, and yet steady. Allen turned his attention to her.

'We were going to find you, to help you choose the coffee beans, but apparently we came a little too late. Somehow, we managed to fend off those Akuma and got you to safety, as well as the Finder.'

Rinali smiled reassuringly at Allen.

'Anyway. All you have to do now is put your sorry butt to rest. We'll handle the rest for now. And that's the last time we ever send you alone for a mission. You're like target practice for the Akuma, you know. And we do not want levels raising, especially when we're coming so close.'

Lavi grinned at Allen, and this time, somehow, Allen managed to grace Lavi with a death glare. Lavi visibly shuddered.

'Well, when you're alright and able to move around again, maybe we'll go get Komui those coffee beans.'

Changing the subject, Lavi hurriedly moved to the door, wrenched it open, and disappeared behind the safety of a thick piece of wood. Rinali smiled knowingly once more, nodded to Allen, and moved out behind Lavi, closing the door softly behind her.

Allen sighed. Everyone was fighting, and there he was, going to be choosing coffee beans.

How very helpful to everyone.

----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This goes for all other chapters, so save me the sorrow of typing this over and over again.

Somehow, I think this idea is going to be half baked.

If anyone has any idea or suggestions on how this story should go on, feel free to tell me!

Also, review!


	2. New Character Input?

_A knock?_

Allen bolted upright from his bed, and from his daydream, curling the bedsheets around his legs and the blankets tangled over his arms. Needless to say, this cause a very severe lack of balance, and soon he was down, on the floor, accompanied by a rather large sound and an all together too audible yelp. If he had listened closely instead of rubbing his head and concentrating on the throbbing pain in his head, he would have heard a painful silence outside his door.

But of course, that only lasted a moment before the door burst open and a fit of giggles could be heard.

'S..sprout off the bed?'

Finding his new found ability to glare at Lavi very welcoming at this point of time, Allen did not hesitate to utilize his 'Glare of Doom'. And miraculously, that shut Lavi up, only for both of them to lapse into a very profound silence.

Interrupted by a very severe kick to the head of Lavi, courtesy of the Bookman.

A large yell, and a fight ensued, with Allen stuck in first person view, wondering what in the name of heavens were the gods doing on this particular day. Apparently, they weren't paying much attention to the mortal world, and soon chaos would descend down upon this earth.

Luckily however, that revelation was stopped abruptly with the sound of Lavi's coughing.

'We're going to town. Komui's been asking for his coffee beans.'

A sudden image of Komui clinging on to Rinali and asking her for his coffee came into Allen's mind, and it was further vividly enhanced by the sparkling tears flowing freely from Komui's eyes. With a look very unaccustomed to Rinali's usual smiling face, she seemed to be holding Komui off, with all of his associates having looks that would bring down the God of Awkwardness.

Thankfully, though, that thought faded away fast enough, though it wasn't soon enough for Allen to prevent a look of extreme pity passing through his face.

'We're going with you.'

Allen snapped his head back to Lavi, and eyed his suspiciously.

'Don't you have any missions?'

'Well, we can't have you being attacked on the streets all alone again, can we? Knowing you, you'd probably do something really stupid again, end up lying on some bed in Never Never Land, and in the end, still no coffee beans.'

Allen blinked, allowing the words to sink into his mind. Was it just him, or was Lavi possibly hinting that he was pretty much useless? No, that couldn't be it. Lavi had never been cynical in his life, so this couldn't be one of those times. He was absolutely not Kanda..

'Yeah, I'm being cynical.'

Allen yelped and gasped at Lavi. Had he someone gained the uncanny power to read his own mind? Chuckling at Allen's expense, Lavi simply tutted at him.

'I'm the future Bookman. Reading expressions is child's play. Come on now, let's go.'

Holding out a hand to the Allen still stricken on the ground, Lavi pulled him up with ease. It was simple, really. The boy really did look like his namesake, he was probably a worthy contestant to a bean sprout in a contest of body mass.

Exiting the Black Order Headquarters with kicks, punches and laughs permeating the air, they arrived in town in the same manner, earning looks that was probably only reserved for the really insane or the mentally unstable, which were actually about the same thing. Of course, none of the trio really noticed that, or rather, none of the trio actually expressed any reaction to the looks. They were accustomed to the looks that their uniforms attracted, so really. The looks their sanity drew were small in comparison.

'Where's the coffee beans place?'

'Right up in front.'

Pointing a finger towards some unknown place far in the horizon, Lavi directed Allen. Highly doubtful of that fact, Allen stopped a passerby and, with his most dazzling smile, obtained the correct information to their destination, which coincidently, was in the opposite direction to wherever Lavi was actually pointing.

Another Glare, and a sheepish look from Lavi was Allen's reward. But no matter, they made their way without much further ado.

But like all comical days, it had a comical troublemaker.

Although this time, it came in the form of something much smaller than the usual danger which consisted of Komurin or some advanced version of the initial form, it was not to say that it was not as hilarious, nor as entirely stupid as the previous Komurin events.

This time, it came in the form of a pickpocket.

Of course, when you combine insanity along with determination of the insane, something always goes wrong.

'Those are silver coats. Silver means money. And if they can afford silver coats, they definitely have money. They are heading towards shops. Which means that they have intentions to obtain items. Which inevitably means that they have currency. Which means that I can steal something.'

Said pickpocket whispered to himself, rubbing his hands and cackling in a very villain-ish manner.

Creeping along behind the two of his targets, Villain, which was said pickpocket's name (which was pretty fitting and yet not, for he had never actually succeeded in anything that would dub him a villain), he darted behind the various walls that had been constructed about the city.

Peering at them, he could see a rather expensive looking leather pouch hanging rather carelessly on the side of the teen with the explosive red hair. Villain took a while to scoff at the hairstyle, all the while praising his own slick black hair, plastered to his head in a shape that looked very much like an upturned bowl. Squiggly eyes followed the jerky movement of the pouch, and a tongue flicked over thin lips.

This was good.

All he had to do, was utilize Pickpocket Move Number One.

Bump into the guy.

Straightening himself, he gave himself a once look over and, satisfied with his looks, strode out into the sunshine filled streets in which his target was walking upon. Taking a deep breath and gathering what little wits he actually possessed, he strode hard and fast towards the red haired horror, squeezing his eyes together for the moment of impact.

And yet, when he felt something before his face, it wasn't quite the something that he expected. For one, it wasn't actually hard, it was rather soft, and rather.. pleasant feeling. He took a moment to enjoy this feeling before a really sharp shriek pierced his ears, and he wrenched his eyes open.

And once he did, he wished he had opened it sooner, for his jaw began its descent all the way to the hard gravel ground, and would have gone through, if not for the laws of physics and chemistry, not to mention biology.

He never thought he would actually live to see a woman with such assets that would stun even him. Here he was, thinking that he had seen enough magazines to be able to expect all kinds of sizes, but this was simply beyond his wildest imagination. And so, stupidly enough, he stood there, gaping. Which of course allowed all the other people who had also heard the shrill cry to gather around him, amongst which were his targets.

'He _molested _me!'

Before he could even utter a word of denial, he heard an indignant cry from the side, and spun his head around to see Lavi regard him with the utmost contempt. Unbeknown to him, of course, Lavi was inwardly gaping himself, thinking how this woman was his type, and how it was a 'Strike'. Unlike Villain, however, Lavi wasn't actually taken by surprise, and had some form of self control. As a result, he had not been accused of visual, nor physical molestation, like Villain had.

Of course, Lavi would not have been subjected to physical violence in defense of the female, as well, which Villain was.

Reaching a hand into his pocket that stored his beloved hammer, Lavi grasped it tightly around the handle and gave the command for it to grow, which incidentally caused the people around him to be sent flying. With one more swing, more people flew into the skies, becoming nothing more than twinkling lights. When it finally connected with Villain, approximately a dozen more people were flung into the skies. Apparently, however, that did not matter to said woman with large assets, for she immediately clung to Lavi and began crooning her thanks.

As Villain flew away, becoming one of the many twinkles in the sky, he swore absolute revenge. Now, he would unleash Pickpocket Move Number Two, to devastating effect.

------------------------------------------------------

Heh. So, what's gonna be Pickpocket Move Number Two? If anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know!

Once again, I plead you to review.

It gives me hope, ideas and vigor.

At least, I hope.

Next time!


	3. Accusations

Pickpocket Move Number Two.

To turn the crowd onto the victims.

Grinning with more maliciousness, or as much as Villain possibly could with blood spurting rather comically from his head due to a hard landing on an equally dense ground, Villain crept along the dark areas of the streets, glaring at the trio from behind. If glares could kill, they would most probably be stunned by now, and it would make Villain's job a whole lot easier, but as usual, nothing in life came that easily.

Grumbling to himself, Villain ignored the petrified looks he was drawing from the crowd he intended to use due to the regularly spilling blood from his forehead. Of course, it was also because of this fact that people were edging away from him, and the crowd was slowing giving him a wide berth, but due to his natural ability to become oblivious to his surroundings, he never noticed anything at all.

Which was sad.

Allen fidgeted. His eyelids were twitching the whole way they were walking, every since Lavi had thrown countless individuals into the sky with nary a twitch of his own eye. Of course, it had then taken them considerable effort to pry Lavi away from the woman of his dreams, and he ended up having tears with such sparkle that it could no double rival that of Komui's.

But a kick to the head, a particularly vicious one courtesy of Bookman had sent Lavi back to his senses, albeit a pouting one.

And all around them, Allen noticed, were glares that spoke of ill intent. And somehow, many of the people that surrounded them looked strangely like the one Lavi had sent throwing into the sky. But it couldn't be, since they couldn't have made it back that quickly, or in one shape, right?

'Allen!'

Allen snapped his head around, and felt his neck make a really awkward sound at that, but he rubbed it and the sight before him cured all pain.

The glowing smile of Rinali simply over shined anything else in his sight. He swore he could see a very scary aura around her, twinkling with light beams and illuminated by hearts. Her wave seemed to be done in slow motion, and her laugh became rather uncomfortably as Allen noted that everyone was staring his way, eyes following the gleaming woman and her greeting targets.

Of course, because of that glow, Allen never noticed the gloom behind.

Contrary to that glow, a dark mist could be detected behind. It felt ominous, and thick, and as soon as Allen caught sight of it, he swallowed, and thought he could barely breathe. He could almost see the King of Hell take form in the dense mist, cackling and laughing, swearing that it would kill anyone in sight. But once Allen directed his gaze downwards, he saw something rather less awe inspiring, but no less scary.

Kanda stood in the middle of the darkness and gloom, a scowling look resting very nicely on his face. His face seemed to be made for that kind of expression, for whenever Allen tried to imagine a smile of said Exorcist's face, he would shudder and hide under his pillows, frantically driving away the mental image in his mind. If that didn't work, he would utter a prayer and that usually helped.

'I brought Kanda along. Komui said we should all have a break!'

Allen caught sight of darkness and light mingling together as Rinali grasped Kanda by the wrist, and for once, Allen couldn't help but snicker. Of course, it was stopped by an extremely loud growl by Kanda, and a staring match commenced.

Which was interrupted soon enough.

'Brother likes his coffee beans black! We should get going soon, their actually really popular!'

Rinali hastily broke up the silent battle and waved in their direction. Of course, she never noticed the people around them staring daggers at Lavi either. But naturally, Kanda did.

'What's with all those people?'

At those words, those around the party surrounded them and pressed in on them, giving Kanda a wide eyed look. Allen stared at heaven and blamed them for it all. Rinali simply smiled and looked pleasantly surprised. Lavi and Bookman were in their own world, discussing how much Bookman looked like an old panda.

'That guy over that flung us all the way up!'

'He whacked us!'

'He should be killed!'

'He needs to apologize!'

Mixed words reached each of the member's ears, and while Kanda's eyebrows already rose to the height of Mount Fuji, Rinali was even better.

Her smile could power up the whole universe for an entire week without power failure of any sort.

'There must be some kind of a mistake, Lavi would never do anything like that!'

Trying to convince and blind their accusers both at the same time, Rinali was caught in the front of the crowd, while Kanda simply stepped back and tried to blend in with the other people, not wanting to be caught in any of the matter.

And back behind, someone cackled in a very familiar manner.

'The crowd is gathered, the stage is set.'

Walking towards them, with his head held relatively high, and his chest puffed up so much that it mimicked that of a puffer fish, he strode with purpose, pushing through the crowd, and preparing his loudest voice. As he neared, he could hear a female's voice ringing out pleasantly amongst the loud and brash voice surrounding him. Still pushing forward, he had almost reached the end of the rain of people when he yelled out his planned accusation.

'He's a..'

But before he could finish his accusation, he tripped.

Yes. Of all the times that he could have chosen to have that particular accident, he had to have it now. He had to have the luck of a retarded goldfish or something. Clearly, he did not have god's favor. As his body was being flung forward, his hands flailed and tried to grab for something. Surprisingly, although he didn't really know it, he did grab something, although it was so insubstantial that it could not hold it up any better than the hem of a pair of rather loose pants.

Which surprisingly, was what it was.

As he crashed onto the ground, he could hear nothing more than a shocked silence, a silence so deafening that it almost left him deaf in its wake.

And, as he pried open an eyelid slowly, his eyes focused on the one item clutched in his fingers. It was black, and rather soft, and...

He directed his eyes upward.

Only to be met by an extremely pink pair of boxers.

Patterned with hearts.

In a tight fit.

That clearly showed the shape of something extremely undesired to Villain's eyes.

Then he looked further up, and he saw something even more unpleasant.

Cold eyes that were riddled with shock and humiliation.

Allen stood in the middle of Rinali and Kanda, and looked back when he heard and extremely loud thump on the ground that sent vibrations through his feet. And when he did, his visage immediately turned a shade of red that would shame even the most ripe of tomatoes.

Kanda had _pink boxers?_

The only thing that Villain could think of at that time, were the words 'Oh, god'.

Which didn't really do him much good as fire erupted around Kanda, and the sound of metal sliding on metal could be heard as Kanda drew his sword slowly from its sheath. Gripping it tightly in his hand, Kanda painfully squatted down, and snatched his garment from Villain's hands, then stood up, pulling on his pants with such swiftness that would have surprised anyone.

'Wasn't that the guy who molested the girl just now?'

'Oh, god. He goes for guys too?'

'What a desperado!'

Villain would have closed his eyes and sobbed right there and then, if he hadn't been terrified to the point that he was lubricating his own pair of pants, all puffiness in his chest disappearing along as the wetness in his undergarments increased.

'Come to think of it, he was the guy that caused us to be thrown in the air, wasn't he?'

Silence.

Then a roar.

And Kanda had no chance to even use that sword of his, as the crowd thundered forward and stomped on Villain, leaving no inch on his back without a footprint.

And throughout that all, he tried in vain to reach for the pocket of someone, and failed as his hands were stepped down upon.

And somehow, he still managed to hear the female's voice giggle, and say, 'Kanda. Pink?' and a extremely loud and feral growl.

He would have to consider using Pickpocket Move Number Three.

Seriously.

As soon as he got out of this crowd and got a disguise.

--------------------------------------------

Nothing quite as spectacular, but I hope this will bring on a fresh flow of ideas. -smile-  
Poor Kanda, don't you think?  
I thought pink was his color, though. -smile-

Thanks to all who have reviewed, it's nice to see alerts pop up in my e-mail every now and then.  
Keep reading, and leave comments.  
Like always, if you have any ideas for Pickpocket Moves, leave a review and let me know!


	4. Distractions

Even as much as he would like vengeance, he knew he had to act somewhat strategically.

He would have to pick the weakest of them all if he were to succeed. Clearly, he had already tried something with the red haired one, and in no way was he ever going against the one with long black hair. Ever again. Even if he was weak, though he never looked that way at all, Villain would never go against a guy with pink boxers. They were too much for him to bear. The guy should have gotten some more masculine underwear, like Villain. He had on a pair of superhero boxers, with the words 'KABLAM' stuck over them. Now that was cool.

Swiping his eyes over them, his gaze lingered on the woman for a while. However, after remember the disaster he had with women lately, he immediately tore his gaze away from the girl. He did not want to earn a reputation as a pervert if he could help it. He would rather be the most notorious thief that was ever known. That would be certainly fitting to his name. And he could finally show his father up in the heavens that he didn't name his son wrongly.

Eyes coming to rest on a white hair teenager, Villain suddenly perked up. He looked weak, amongst all the others. He was a tiny, scrawny thing, and it looked like he couldn't put up a fight against a kitten. Of course, although Villain assumed this due to looks, it was rather true. Allen would never bear to hurt a cute little kitten, especially when it was looking up at him with those watery eyes. It was all he could do to not snatch it up and cuddle it fondly, much less striking against such a creature.

It was settled then.

He would pick on that little white haired boy.

Pickpocket Move Number Three.

Distract the prey with ministrations and drag victim away from compatriots.

It was a totally opposite move to the one he had used previously, so there was some chance of success. At least, there wouldn't be the crowd of people stomping on his back anymore.

Scanning the road before the party, he spotted an amazing alleyway. It would be perfect. Especially when the white haired one was lagging behind, with the others in front bickering. Villain, from his close proximity, heard something along the lines of 'panda' and 'pink boxers'. Villain couldn't help but blush at the latter, though he quickly shooed away the thought with a quick mental wave of his hand.

He had the perfect disguise to trick him as well.

Though it wasn't clothing of his choice, he had to get something to make the vast amounts of people who were after him unable to recognize him. As a result, he now looked something entirely different.

His short cropped hair had somehow elongated. Obviously, he had placed a wig on his head, long, brown and curly. Of course, since he had absolutely no experience with wigs whatsoever, it lay rather lopsided on his head as a result. Hence, it was really quite obvious to everyone but Villain himself that it was a wig. Coupled with that, he had fake eyelashes over his own, which tried to accentuate his eyes, but failed miserably due to the fact when placed on his face, it only further enhanced the fact that he had an intensive amount of facial hair.

Which, in summary, made him look absolutely disgusting.

But of course, he didn't know that. He didn't actually have the time to go glance at himself in the mirror. He just put everything on, and that included some padding for the front of his chest, which somehow made his chest looked like it had blocks in it, instead of alluring breasts. Over that, a dress that only further heightened his shoulders and made him look like some cross between beast, man and woman.

But he didn't know all that.

So, he strode on the street with his head held high once more, earning more attention than ever before.

Moving quickly so as to catch up with the party that he was targeting, he stopped just some way behind them, eyes glinting in the strong sunlight.

He would have to act as the damsel in distress in this one.

Tripping over something non-existent purposefully, Villain fell on the floor with an extremely fake squeal, reaching out to pull on Allen's cape in the process. He was being extremely careful to aim for the cape and the cape only, and nothing more. He did not want to suddenly find this one having purple boxers with Barney on them or anything. That would seriously traumatize Villain and he would have to quit this operation for good.

Allen stopped, feeling a rather strong tug on his cape. Choked slightly when the tug went all the way to his neck, the clasp of the cape pressing strongly against his throat, he stopped immediately and turned around, expecting to see something trapping his cloak. At worst, he expected an Akuma, at best, he hoped it was simply a child looking for attention or something along those lines.

The sight that met his eyes would have left him foaming at the mouth had he not been so skilled at facial expressions, especially the ones that reflected him as being polite.

Thus, even though he was confronted with the most hideous being God has ever had the insanity to make, Allen managed to squeeze out a comforting smile as he beheld the creature before him. He had no idea what it (for he simply could not bring himself to regard it in terms of humanity) wanted, but nonetheless, he reached a hand out for the thing, hoping to pull it to his feet and be along on his way. He would have to bleach his hand or something when he reached the Order's Headquarters, but he would never be impolite in front of an audience.

Villain's eyes glinted maliciously once more. Part one of the plan had been successfully accomplished. Villain could see the distance between the white haired weakling and the rest of his gang widen. Grinning inwardly, Villain reached up to grasp Allen's hand and pull him into the alleyway that Villain had strategically placed himself next to.

However, plans in mind never always translates to reality that quickly.

The widening space behind Allen would prove to be Villain's third downfall of the day. And the one most damaging to his pride.

Children, as a general, weaved in and out of people in the marketplace. Since they didn't exactly have the technology that the Order had, nor could they happily play with Innocence since most of them were nice ordinary beings, they resorted to chasing each other around, well, everywhere. And this day was no difference.

Due to the spacing between the group and Allen, the children found a new space to run into and dodge their play partners.

And this was extremely sad, due to the fact that the ones that intersected the space between Allen and his group weren't exactly skilled in avoiding people.

As a result, the knocked into Allen.

And because Allen was a tad too thin and taken by surprise, he couldn't find enough time to hold on to his balance.

As a result, he fell forward.

To Villain, it looked as if the teen was falling in slow motion matrix towards him, and Villain tried to open his mouth to shout. However, at that moment, it seemed as time had amazingly accelerated, and Allen fell onto his before he could react. His eyes didn't even get enough time to close, and as a result, whatever happened next was extremely clear to his vision, and he somehow wished his eyes had been gouged out there and then.

Allen's mouth was slightly parted in a surprised squeak as well, and as he fell, by sheer coincidence and by no means willingly done by either of them, Allen fell atop Villain, crushing him to the ground.

And due to the fact while their width differed, their lengths were quite the same, Allen's body aligned with Villain's body.

Due to that very inconvenient fact, Allen's lips landed on Villain's.

And, with some supernatural instinct born within the villagers, they swarmed around Allen and Villain, and began pointing. A bomb could drop on them and they would never notice, but this was far better than a dropping bomb. This could be some potential gossip.

Allen, at that point of time, however, wanted desperately to hurl. His face changed colors faster than a traffic light, From red, by surprise, to orange, from paling, and green, due to extreme sickness. While Allen's face was interesting, however, Villain's was rather simple. He simply turned an extreme shade of white.

'Oh, my god. Allen. What do you think you're doing?'

Allen quickly wrenched himself away from Villain, and locked eyes with a very shocked Rinali.

'No, listen to me. I have to explain. It's not that I like anything outside the human species or anything, and definitely not that one. '

'Outside the human species,' Villain spluttered. 'I'm a guy!'

'Shit. I don't like guys either, Rinali, you gotta listen to me...'

Allen plodded along after Rinali who had turned away in a huff as well as deep shame for having known Allen. Kanda peered at the thing before him, before reddening and drawing out his sword. Lavi, on the other side, glanced at the creature before him, before a nasty look passed his face and he drew his hammer.

'It's the pervert!'

'You..'

With simultaneous exclamations at having recognized their most irritating foe of the century, each of them swung their weapons with all their might, and while Villain managed to jump up and avoid the sword, he was soon pummeled by the hammer and sent flying high into the sky.

Before he became a twinkle in the sky once more, he heard Lavi shouting words at him.

'You touch our Allen again and you'll never...'

But Villain never heard the last word, nor was he able to protest that it wasn't his fault, due to the fact that he had now flown further than any human ever would without any equipment whatsoever.

----------------------------

This update took slightly longer due to fact I was pondering what to do.

This fanfic will end in the next chapter, and I'm intending on using one of the suggestions you reviewers gave me. -evil smile-

Thanks for reviewing, and. Hopefully, my friend won't either kill me with fishy eyes for this chapter.

Hell, she might just kill me using the power of dots.


End file.
